ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Rhap City/Welcome to Rhap City
Welcome to Rhap City is the first issue of the comic series Rhap City. Transcript Kyle is seen sitting in the back of a car being driven by his mother drinking something called "Fizz!" There is a noticeable silence as Kyle looks at his mother, then his drink, then his mother again. *'Samantha:' ...I still can't believe you got expelled. *'Kyle: '''And there it is, the thing I've heard every day for a month. *'Samantha:' I mean it, Kyle! *'Kyle:' I know, I know. But I swear, it wasn't what it looked like. *'Samantha: You fought another student! *'Kyle: '''He started it. *'Samantha: What if you fight someone in public? Kyle thinks for a second before taking another sip from his drink. The car stops in front of Rhap City High School. *'Kyle:' You know, for once in my life I'm actually happy to go back to school. Been a while since I saw my girlfriend and Des. Well, gotta go! *'Samantha:' Can you at least promise me you'll try to not get in trouble? *'Kyle:' Mom, I... Samantha looks at him sadly. *'Kyle: '...Okay, mom. I promise. *'Samantha:' Good. She smiles at Kyle as he gets out. She drives away and the moment she does, everyone goes quiet and looks at Kyle. Kyle waves at them as Des is seen pushing his way through the crowd, apologizing to everyone he shoves until he gets to Kyle. *'Des: '''Kyle! *'Kyle: How's it goin' Des? *'''Des: You ain't even close to bein' my peer. Just from the sight of me, you're filled with fear. You-- *'Kyle: '''Lemme stop you for a minute. Take your whole rap and bin it. You've brought nothin', I've brought my whole kit. I'll make this clear. All of my punchlines leave a sting. You are a jester, I am the king. At all of these battles, my A-game I bring. Call me Mike Tyson, cause ding, ding, ding, ding, ding! knock out. I win. Kyle drinks from his soda can. * '''Des:' Well played. * Kyle: '''Thank you very much. Now, where's Sabrina? * '''Des: She’s coming any minute. Sabrina is seen walking past the two, looking at the ground. However, she suddenly realizes something and backs up, staring at them. *'Sabrina:' ...Kyle...? *'Kyle:' Hi. *'Sabrina: '''Dude, weren't you expelled? *'Kyle: Surprise. I avoided fate. *'''Sabrina: Man, it actually kinda feels weird to see you back at school. *'Des:' I know, right? *'Kyle: '''Yeah, I get that. So tell me, what'd I miss while I was gone? *'Sabrina:' Well, Skyline released a new single. *'Kyle:' Oh sweet, what's it about? *'Sabrina:' Overcoming the obstacles life gives you. *'Kyle:' Sweet. What else? *'Des:' Well-- Des is pushed by another student. *'Student:' Get outta my goddamn way! The student walks off. *'Kyle: Who the hell was that? *'Des: '''New student here. His name's Tyrone. He’s a full level bitch. *'Kyle: What? what does that mean? *'Des:' He’s the bitchiest bitch in the ocean of bitches. *'Kyle:' Maybe explain without using the word bitch. *'Des: '''He's not nice. *'Kyle:' Was that so hard? *'Sabrina:' The worst part is that he thinks he's all that and a bag of chips when he's one of the lamest people here. *'Des:' Did you just unironically say "all that and a bag of chips"? *'Sabrina:' Yeah. What of it? Kyle stares at Tyrone and cracks his knuckles. However, he then remembers his mother and puts his arms down. The bell then rings and everyone enters the classroom. Kyle is seen in music class, playing the drums while his teacher, Mr. Hoffman, plays the flute. *'Hoffman: Hold on, hold on, everyone stop for a second... Kyle, are you okay? you seem a little... off... *'Kyle: '''What? oh, yeah, yeah, I'm just... a little out of it... *'Hoffman: Out of it? *'Kyle: '''Yeah, just thinking about... stuff... and things... *'Hoffman:' Like anger? Frustration? *'Kyle:' ...Yes... see, I made a promise to my mom that I wouldn't get into fights anymore but there's this jerkass at the school and... well, you see where I'm going with this. *'Hoffman:' Maybe challenge him into something nonviolent. *'Kyle:' Oh what, a rap battle? how is that meant to do anything? *'Hoffman:' Hm... Kyle, meet me after class. I have something I'd like to show you. *'Kyle:' Okay. *'Hoffman:' Now, try your best to concentrate on your work until then, okay Kyle? *'Kyle:' I'll try, Mr. Hoffman. It cuts to some time later. Kyle enters and sees Hoffman setting up a small TV. *'Hoffman: Ah, good, you're back! *'''Kyle: Uh, yeah... what're you doing exactly? Hoffman turns on the TV and shows Kyle something that the reader can't see. It causes Kyle's eyes to widen. He looks at Hoffman who smiles at him. It suddenly cuts to some time that night. Tyrone is seen standing in an alleyway with a small group of people. Suddenly, Kyle walks in, though his face isn't shown. *'Tyrone: '''Uh... who the hell are you? Headlines turn on, revealing there is a large red van behind Kyle, revealing Kyle is wearing a hood that covers his face. *'???: Yo!! Des exists the van. *'''Des: Ladies and gentlemen of the alleyway!! Sabrina also gets out of the van. *'Des: '''Allow me to introduce to you the newest and biggest rap star in the game! the rhyme killa', the soul spitta'... Kyle takes off his hood, revealing his face to Tyrone. *'Des:' Maus!! *'Tyrone: Your name is Mouse? what kinda name is that? *'Kyle: '''My name is Maus. And say what you want, it's a lot less generic than your name, T-Bone... *'Tyrone: How did you know? *'Kyle: '''Hoffman told me. He told me a lot of things about you... You’re weak, arrogant, hostile, and I'm here to tear that ego of yours down. *'Tyrone: Oh, you challenging me to a rap battle? alright then... who's goin' first? *'Kyle: '''Be my guest. Tyrone takes a few seconds, looking Kyle up and down. *'Tyrone: So you roll up in a truck and think you own the joint. Wastin' ya time cause ya life ain't got no point. Ya mom's addicted ta XR cause ya dad banged that chick in the car par'. If you're Maus call me feline. You're a walkin' joke without a punchline, I'm a call you jellyfish, ya ain't got no spine. I'm a stop now, I gotta run, that's my time... Kyle stares at him *'Kyle:' You just said this was a truck. It's a van. Dear god, your entire verse should get a pan. Ya said nothin' about me. And lay off the creepy obsession with my family. Ya rhymed XR with park. Ya coulda went with anythin'! bar, scar, car, jar, gar! but no, "park" that's fine! "oh, good rhyme god, for you I do pine, I'm T-Bone and I'm as smart as a swine!" that's you, that's what you sound like! if I were you, I would'a never picked up the mike! you're done buddy, that's it, the end! I'd say run home to your buddies, but I doubt you have a single friend... Throughout the rap, every punchline Kyle says causes a beam of blue energy to burst out of him. At one point, he quickly moves his arms, causing a blue beam to burst out of them and knock Tyrone back. With his final punchline, a large blue burst comes from him, sending Tyrone much farther than the first few blasts, knocking him on to the ground. Tyrone sits up, rubbing his head. *'Tyrone:' Wha... what the hell was that...? *'Kyle: '''That was me channeling my inner chi through my music. *'Tyrone: ...What? *'Sabrina: '''The translation is very simple. *'Des: You just got rocked, son! *'Tyrone:' Fuck! *'Kyle:' That's exactly what your mother and I did last night. One last blast comes from Kyle, sending Tyrone flying backward, smashing him against a wall. He falls, defeated. Kyle turns to the other people in the alleyway. *'Kyle:' What? *'Man #1:' Uh, nothing Maus. *'Man #2: '''Hey, do you do parties? cause I got a nephew and his birthday's coming up soon. He loves rap. *'Kyle: Uh... yeah... yeah, I can show. *'Man #2: '''Great, thanks, I'll write down everything you need... The man writes something down on a notebook before tearing the page off and handing it to Kyle. *'Kyle: Uh... thanks... *'Des:' Holy shit, you just got a gig, man! *'Sabrina:' I have never been more attracted to you than I am right now... *'Kyle:' Thanks. Damn... you know, I kinda thought this would be a one-off but maybe this whole Maus thing could go places... big places...